Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an upright bare floor cleaner. In one aspect, the invention relates to an upright steam cleaner having a mop cloth to absorb moisture and to capture small dust and dirt particles. In yet another aspect, the invention relates to an upright steam cleaner incorporating an easily mounted and removable mop cloth.
Description of the Related Art
The common procedure of cleaning a bare floor surface, such as tile, linoleum, and hardwood floors, involves several steps. First, dry or loose dust, dirt, and debris are removed, and then liquid cleaning solution is applied to the surface either directly or by means of an agitator. Motion of the agitator with respect to the bare surface loosens the remaining dirt. The agitator can be a stationary brush or cloth that is moved by the user, or a motor-driven brush that is moved with respect to a base support. If the agitator is absorbent, it will remove the dirt and collect a portion of the soiled cleaning solution from the floor.
Cleaning a bare floor commonly requires multiple cleaning tools. For example, a conventional broom and dustpan are often utilized during the first step to remove dry debris. A user sweeps dry debris into a pile and then transfers the pile to the dustpan for disposal. However, the broom and dustpan are not ideal for removing dry particles because it is difficult to transfer the entire debris pile into the dustpan. Additionally, the user typically bends over to hold the dustpan in place while collecting the debris pile. Such motion can be inconvenient, difficult, and even painful for some users. Dust cloths can also be used, but large dirt particles do not sufficiently adhere thereto. Another option is vacuuming the dry debris, but most homes are equipped with vacuum cleaners that are designed for use on carpets and can damage bare surfaces and offer marginal cleaning performance on bare floor surfaces.
Tools for applying and/or agitating cleaning solution have similar deficiencies. The most common cleaning implement for these steps is a traditional sponge or rag mop. Mops are capable of loosening dirt from the floor and have excellent absorbency; however, when the mop requires more cleaning solution, it is placed in a bucket to soak up warm cleaning solution and returned to the floor. Each time more cleaning solution is required, the mop is usually placed in the same bucket, and after several repetitions the cleaning solution becomes dirty and cold. As a result, dirty cleaning solution is used to remove dirt from the bare surface. Mops generally require use of chemicals which can be problematic for users that have allergies or other sensitivities to cleaning chemicals, fragrances, etc. The end result tends to be a wet floor that is coated with soap residue upon drying. Furthermore, movement of the mop requires physical exertion, and the mop head wears with use and must be replaced periodically. Textured cloths can be used as an agitator, but they also require physical exertion and regular replacement. Additionally, cloths are not as absorbent as mops and, therefore, can leave excessive soiled cleaning solution on the floor.
Some household cleaning devices have been developed to simplify the cleaning process by reducing the number of cleaning steps required and eliminating the need for multiple cleaning implements These devices alleviate some of the problems described above that are associated with the individual tools. Such cleaning devices are usually adapted for vacuuming or sweeping dry dirt and dust prior to application of cleaning solution, applying and agitating the cleaning solution, and, subsequently, vacuuming the soiled cleaning solution into a recovery tank, thereby leaving only a small amount of cleaning solution on the bare surface. Common agitators are rotating brushes, rotating mop cloths, and stationary or vibrating sponge mops. A good portion of the multifunctional cleaning devices utilize an accessory that is attached to the cleaning device to convert between dry and wet cleaning modes. Other devices are capable of performing all functions without accessories, but have complex designs and features that can be difficult and confusing to operate. Further, upon completion of a cleaning task a mixture of soiled cleaning solution and dirt remains in the recovery tank forming sludge that is undesirable to dispose in the trash or down a sink drain.
Another development in the cleaning of bare floors is the use of steam as the cleaning agent. The cleaning machine incorporates a boiler or other means for generating steam. The steam is pumped to an applicator where it is brought into contact with the surface being cleaned. Because the steam is airborne, it may be undesirable to include detergents and the like in the cleaning solution. The steam cleaning systems generate steam at a temperature that effectively kills a wide range of microbes, bacteria, microorganisms, and dust mites. However, the steam cleaning systems can suffer from poor cleaning performance. Additionally, the high power required for generating steam does not allow ample remaining power for running a vacuum motor, so cleaning performance is further hindered. Conversely, conventional detergent cleaning systems are somewhat effective at cleaning surfaces, but could be made more effective by raising the temperature of the cleaning solution to some point below the boiling point. Overall power consumption presents a major hurdle in North America and other 120V markets when contemplating the combination of steaming and vacuum cleaning functions. Accordingly, it becomes extremely difficult to combine effective vacuum cleaning function with a simultaneous steaming function without running the risk of tripping residential circuit breakers.
A bare floor cleaner has heretofore been sold in the United States by BISSELL Homecare, Inc. under the mark Steam Mop™. The Steam Mop comprises a base assembly and an upright handle pivotally mounted to the base assembly. The base assembly includes a base housing with a fluid distributor for distributing fluid to the surface to be cleaned; and a mop cloth which is affixed beneath the base housing and positioned for contacting the surface to be cleaned. The upright handle includes a handle housing; a water tank mounted to the handle housing and adapted to hold a quantity of water; a fluid distribution system between the water tank and the base housing fluid distributor for distributing fluid from the water tank to the mop cloth for applying the steam to the surface to be cleaned; and a heating element within the fluid distribution system for heating the water from the water tank to steam. The Steam Mop steam cleans, sanitizes, and does not leave chemical residue on the surface after use. Further, the Steam Mop is compact, easily maneuverable, and runs quietly during operation. However, it still requires two cleaning steps—namely, sweeping or vacuuming dry debris followed by steam mopping.